Haunting the Innocent
by fluffypuppy99
Summary: Everyone thinks Emilys' going paranoid when she crys out to them that there is a spirit controlling her life.  Will they believe her & save her or ignore her & let her go crazy?
1. Something Strange

AN: hello everyone! As you know, its getting closer to Halloween & I'm in a scary-telling story mood right now. So, here's a new story! Enjoy(:

Chapter 1: Something Strange

Emily grabbed the nearest pillow close to her and held it up to her face. "Mike, turn it off! Please!"

"Oh come on, all the zombie's gonna do is..."

"Mike, don't tell me! Just turn off the movie." Emily begged, the pilliow still in front of her face.

"Aww, poor little Emily scare of a movie." Mike sarcastically pouted, earning a mean look from Emily. "Ok, ok; just kidding. Look Em, if you don't want to watch the movie with us, why don't you go back to your room?"

"Because... I'm scare to be in there alone." Emily squeezed her pillow tighter when she heard a girl screaming from the movie. "Mike, could you at least put this on pause."

Mike huffed, "Fine," pushing the pause button. "There, its on pause. Happy?"

"Yes, for now." Emily slowly started pulling the pillow down.

"So, are you gonna leave now so the rest of us can finish the movie?" Mike pleaded. He really wanted to finish this movie because he had been waiting forever to see it but couldn't go see it in theaters.

"What do you mean the 'rest of us'?" Emily looked around to see a sleeping Kevin and Mia on the floor, rolled up together. From across the room, Jayden was hitting a dummy in the dojo and Mentor reading in his study. She had no idea where Antonio was. "Hey, where's Antonio?"

"Right here." a voice whimpered from behind the couch. Slowly Antonio rose up, his eyes eye level with the top of the couch. "Did the zombie rip off the guy's head off yet?"

"Nope. We were just about to get to that part when someone..." Mike turned to his head to Emily, "...made me stop it."

"Fine! Finish your dumb movie. It's not like I wanted to watch it anyway." Emily threw down the pillow she was holding and walked out of the living room.

"Finally. I thought she would never leave." Mike said, pushing the play button.

Antonio shooked his head, "Maybe you should have been n... AHHH! Is that the guy's lung?"

* * *

><p>Emily tugged on the ear of her stuff bunny, nervously sitting on her bed. Ever since she started watching that movie, she felt very cautious and scare when she was alone. Emily looked around her room to make sure nothing was going to pop out and stab her.<p>

Suddenly, she heard something beening knocked over. She whipped her head around to see Mia's little statue of a turtle wobbling in its place; like someone pushed it.

Emily shook her head, trying to pretend as if nothing happened. "Its ok Emily, its ok. That little statue doesnt' even have a good balance to it; yeah that's what it is." Emily tried to comfort herself, convincing herself that she wasn't paranoid.

She decided it was about time to get some sleep, so she changed into her pjs. She was just about to turn the lights off, she felt a breeze of cool air float througt her hair. Goosebumps rose on her skin, leaving her standing still. Emily had the sudden feeling that she wasn't alone in her room. Now she had to go get someone to help calm her down. Quickly, she opened her door and shut it behind her; heading towards Mentor's study/room. When she got to his door, she noticed that his light was out; meaning he was sleeping. Emily didn't want to wake him since she knows how cranky he gets when he doesn't get his sleep, so she decided to go find someone else.

She stopped before she entered the living room, just standing in the hallway. She didn't want to ask Mike to comfort her right now cause he was watching a scary movie right now; which means he would be in the mood of scarying her more. Antonio would be helpful, if only he wasn't watching the scary movie right now. Kevin and Mia would do but they were sleeping in the living room. If she went to wake them, Mike would be asking why and she really didn't want his input at this moment. The only other person left was Jayden. Emily walked into the dojo, seeing Jayden still at practice. He didn't realize Emily's presence there, so Emily cleared her throat.

Jayden stopped in mid-hit of his dummy. "Oh, hello Emily. Came to train with me in your pajamas?"

Emily laughed, "No, not really. I came to ask you a favor."

"And?"

"Umm... I know this sounds kind of silly but... could you come scare away the monsters from my room?" Emily hesisted.

In return, Jayden grinned. "Sure, Em. I'll scare them mean monsters away."

Once they were in her room, Jayden checked in her closet and under her bed to see if there was anything there. When he didn't find anything, he looked around satifised. "Well, no monsters here. Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Its just... when I was in here alone, I felt like someone was watching me. Then I felt a cool breeze; I'm sure it was just the air conditioner though."

"But the air conditioner isn't on."

Emily expressed a panic look on her face until Jayden broke and chuckled. "Kidding, Em. It is on." Emily expression turned relieved.

"Well, thanks again Jayden for doing this. Its makes me feel alot better."

"No problem." Jayden replied, giving Emily a short, comforting hug. "So, you want me to tuck you into bed too?"

"No, I think I can manage." Emily chuckled, closing the door as Jayden exited.

After she turned her lights out, she hopped up on her bed and snuggled under her covers. Just as she was about to hit Dreamland, a soft yet scratchy voice whispered into her ear, _"I am here."_

Emily jumped up into a sitting position and looked around herself. There was some light in her room from her window; just enough for her to see around her room.

Emily slowly layed back in her bed, hoping that voice was just part of her trip to Dreamland.


	2. The Voice

Chapter 2: The Voice

Emily woke up, yawning probably one of the biggest yawns she ever yawned before. Last night she couldn't sleep a wink because she had been alarmed from the creepy voice she heard last night.

Emily got up from her bed and changed into her training uniform. She was about to past the living room when she noticed someone sleeping on the couch. Emily walked closer up to see it was Mia. Emily tapped Mia on the shoulder and whispered, "Mia, time to get up. Its 8:00 in the morning."

Mia let out a moaning sound and rolled over on her side. Emily crossed her arms, "So, you wanna play hard ball, huh?"

Getting in a ready position, Emily began clapping her hands and sanging, "RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY! RISE AND LET IT SHINE!"

Mia's eyes popped wide opened and her hands instantly covered her ears. "Emily; I'm up, I'M UP!" Emily pretended to dust off her hands, satisfied. "Emily, please never sing for me again."

"As you wish." Emily slyly grinned. Mia shook her head and was about to leave for her room until Emily stopped her.

"Mia, wait! I need to talk to you."

"Can this wait after I get a nice, warm shower and a delicious, yummy breakfast?"

"No."

Mia huffed, "Fine." She walked back over to the couch and patted the seat next to her. "Come and talk to Mamma Mia."

Emily sat down and looked straight at Mia. "Mia, there is something strange going on in my room. I know there is. I don't know what it could be though but I feel like I'm not alone."

"You just being silly, Em. Did you watch that movie with Mike last night?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, half of it."

"Then that explains it."

"Explains what?" Emily asked, starting to become confused now.

"After you watch a scary movie, you seem to began to imagine things that aren't there. Like that one time when we all watched that movie about werewolves. When you went into Kevin's room, you thought you saw a werewolf in there but it was only his coat rack."

Emily blushed, embarrassed about that. "Yeah, well. It awfully looked like a werewolf from far away."

"See what I mean?"

Emily nodded slightly in response. "Yeah, I do. But before I fell asleep, I heard something said, 'I am here.'"

"You were falling asleep, Em. You were probably already dreaming and that voice in your dream scared you enough to wake you up."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Mia." Emily got up and gave Mia a hug.

"No problemo. Now, my nice, warm shower awaits me." Mia said in a royal tone.

After Mia left, Emily decided to go eat some breakfast. In the kitchen, the only other person she saw was Mike. "Hey, where is everyone? I know Mia went to get a shower."

"Kevin is outside sparring with Jayden and Antonio & Mentor are watching. I woke up late; thats why I'm still here." Mike said, chewing on his pancakes. "I can't believe Antonio didn't want to eat his own pancakes cause they're delicious!"

"What! Antonio didn't eat! Now I'm going to have to talk to him; he needs to eat a healthy breakfast to start off a day right!" Emily explained. Mike chuckled at her comment.

"Now you're starting to sound like Kevin."

"Hey, Kevin's smart so I think more people should listen to what he has to say." Emily was about to grab a fork when something startled her._ "I am here."_ Emily missed her fork and it fell to the floor.

Mike heard her fork fall and asked, "Emily, need any help over there?"

"No thanks. I've got it." Emily said, shaken. She tried to ignore it and pretended she was just thinking heavily on the voice again.

Getting her fork, she stood up and went to go get a plate full of pancakes. _"I am here, Emily. Don't ignore me..." _ This time, the voice was more loud than soft and even more scratchier. Trembling, she dropped her plate and fell to the floor. Emily grabbed her head, her fingers entwined through her hair. The voice was hissing in her head and it began to hurt everytime it spoke. _"I am here. Don't ignore me..." _ She whined and cried in pain until Mike showed up next to her.

Mike grabbed her by the shoulders and faced her. "Emily, what's going on? Are you ok?"

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Emily shrieked.

"Make what stop?" Mike asked, desparate to help Emily.

Suddenly, the voice hissed_, "Don't tell..." _Then, it was gone; along with the pain. Her brain felt like it was being tighten then something let go of it.

Emily started letting go of her head, her expression loose. " Its gone..."

"What's gone?" Mike felt terribly confused as for what was happening to Emily.

"Nothing. I just... umm... had a minor headache." Emily pushed Mike slightly aside and stood back up.

"It sure didn't sound like no minor headache. Do you need an aspirin?"

"Sure, why not." Emily agreed to take it, in hopes it would make the voice some how go away. Oh how much she wished she was right.


	3. IT Appears

Chapter 3: IT Appears...

Emily tried hard to concentrate when she was training with Mia but she just couldn't stop thinking about that voice in her head. It was majorly creepy and everytime it spoke, her head felt like it was about to explode.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her hard in her ribs. The next thing she saw was the ground in her face. Mia quickly hurried over to Emily and helped her up. "Emily, are you ok? You seem alittle unfocused."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just didn't see that move coming. Uh, great job Mia!" Emily said, hoping Mia would believe it. She knew that she would though since Mia believes everyone when they say her cookings' good.

Mia shrugged her shoulders and decided it was time for them to take a break. Emily agreed and went into the kitchen to get some water.

_"I am here."_ the voice suddenly back, only this time her head didn't hurt as bad as before. Emily leaned against the kitchen counter, keeping her balance from falling again. _"I am here and I am ready." _ Ready? Ready for what?

Emily was starting to get aggravated with this voice, so as loud as she could she yelled, "I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

At the same time Emily yelled this, Mia was telling her something. So Mia thought Emily was talking about her. "Well, I guess I'm not that important."

Emily could see water forming in her eyes, so she immediately felt bad. "No Mia! I wasn't talking about you! I was just... telling myself that. I was having a fight in my head about something and I guess I got a little carried away."

Mia wiped off her tears from her eyes. "Oh, I see. I'm just glad you weren't talking about me."

"Oh course not, Mia. I would never say something like that to you. Never ever." Emily smiled. She went over to Mia and give her a hug to show her that she meant it too. Mia accepted Emily hugged by giving her a big hug back. Emily smiled to herself to know that Mia wasn't mad at her anymore.

_"She doesn't believe you..."_ Oh great, the voice is back. Emily instantly frowned when rehearing that voice again. What she didn't realize was that Mia let go of her and her face had a worried look. "Emily, are you ok? I know I keep asking this but seriously, is there something going on with you?"

"What? Huh, no. What would make you think that?" Emily stuttered as she tried to remain stable. She didn't want to seem like there was anything going on, even though she desperately wanted to tell Mia about the voice. She couldn't because something inside her was blocking her courage to tell and its not just the voice.

Mia gave her a sympathetic look. "I felt you tense up as if you wanted to stop the hug. Like your mind thought something it shouldn't have."

"No, Mia; I'm fine. I just don't feel really good today. Do you think Mentor will let me take the rest of the day off?"

"I guess so. If you were feeling sick, you should have told him so you wouldn't have been training. We don't want you getting any sicker."

"Thanks for the concern, Mia. I am going to go tell Mentor right now." Emily grinned, then started on her way to ask Mentor. In truth, Emily felt absolutely fine; in physical reference. In mental reference, she was sick to the bone.

* * *

><p>Emily lended across the bathroom sink as if she looked like she was about to throw up. Her head was killing her and she didn't know why. The voice hadn't returned since this morning from the situtation with Mia and she layed around the house doing nothing. Emily came into the bathroom to brush her teeth so she could get ready to go to bed. That's when her head started hurting.<p>

Emily pulled her head up to the mirror and looked at herself. She looked like she stayed up all night. Her makeup was light and the under part of her eyes were starting to turn dark. She hated looking bad but she couldn't help BUT look terrible. Then she remembered that there was some aspirin in the cabinet, which was behind the mirror. When she found the aspirin, she shut the cabinet door and looked back at her in the mirror. Only this time, she wasn't just looking at her face.

Emily screamed to see the face of another girl in the background of her. The girl was wearing a long night gown and her black hair was down but in a mess. The pupils of her eyes were so small that it looked like she was blind. Her skin was pale like a white bed sheet. Emily looked behind her but saw no one there. When she looked back to the mirror, the girl was still there but got even closer.

Emily screamed again when the girl's face was the size as her face in the mirror. Emily would have backed away but felt paralyzed by fear; so her concluded to scream. From down the hall, she heard Antonio yelling for her. Suddenly, the girl's arm came out of the mirror and grabbed the back of Emily's neck. The girl's arm was cold and her arm was there but you could easily see through it.

The girl spoke in a evilly manner_, "I told I was here." _Suddenly, Emily realized that this girl was the voice speaking inside her head. The girl must have saw Emily's reaction when she realized the voice was her because a mean grin crept along the girl's face. All of a sudden, the girl pulled her arm back; pulling Emily with her. Since Emily's wasn't made of ectoplasm, she couldn't go through the mirror. Instead, her head hitted the mirror and the sound of a loud crack echoed the bathroom. Emily fell to the floor and layed there unconscious.

Antonio busted opened the bathroom door, worried from hearding Emily's screams that he could heard from his bedroom. Antonio saw Emily laying on the floor unconscious and a broken mirror with her blood splatted all around the mirror & sink. Antonio scrambled to the floor and carefully picked up Emily's head. Her face was covered with scratches and blood running down her face.

Antonio shook Emily to get her to wake up. "Emily! Emily! Wake up, please!"

Emily's cut up eyes fluttered opened and delicate face looked broken. Just when Emily was about to say something, the voice whispered kindly _"Don't tell or that face will never heal, my dear..."_

**AN: ok, hopefully you liked this chapter! So please please please review cause I loved reading on how you guys are liking this story. Peace! :)**


	4. Ghostly Girl,Voice

**AN: hello :3 sorry AGAIN for not updating soon. I finally had time to make a new chapter, so here it is! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 4: Ghostly Girl/Voice

Emily faintly started to wake up to see that she was laying in her bed. As she started to sit up, she noticed Antonio sitting beside her bed. "Antonio, what happened to me?"

Antonio gave her a curious look. "Ummm, I heard you screaming and when I came into the bathroom, I saw you on the floor with your face cut up and the mirror broken."

Emily touched the scratches on her face as she quickly started to remember what happened to her. Antonio noticed her facial expressions changing and felt really worried. Antonio softly asked, "Emily, what happened in there?"

Emily couldn't look at his face; if she did, she would have busted. As much as she wanted to tell someone about the ghostly girl, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Emily was scared that if she would ignore the ghostly girl's warning, more terrifying things may happen to her. Plus she didn't want to ever see that girl's face ever again. "Nothing, Antonio. Nothing..."

Antonio shook his head and knew she was lying. "Emily, please tell me the truth; I'm serious."

Emily finally got the courage to look Antonio dead in the eye and said, "You wanna know? Fine, here's the story. I saw a cockroach on the floor and screamed when I saw it. I started to run for the door but went in the wrong direction. Instead, I hit my head into the mirror and busted it." Emily's heart felt like a piece of it just got torn away when she told Antonio that story. She really hated lying but she didn't know what else to do.

Antonio nodded, as if he believe it. "So, that's it? That's your story." Emily nodded in response.

Antonio nodded once more, than got up from his seat. "I'm just glad you're ok. Sleep well, Emily." Antonio patted Emily's head and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p>Antonio found Mentor reading a book silently in his study. Mentor looked up from his book and asked, "Antonio, hello. Is there something you need?"<p>

Antonio walked towards Mentor and pulled out a seat. "Nothing I need. Something to talk about." Antonio sat down, the back of the chair in front of him. "Have you notice Emily acting strange lately?"

Mentor set his book, started to feel interested in where this conversation was heading. "Like, how strange?"

"Just a few minutes ago, Emily was screaming in the bathroom and when I came in there, I found her lying on the floor and the mirror broken with her blood on it. She thought me she saw a roach and accientally hit the mirror when she was heading for the door. Do you believe that story?"

"Well since it's Emily, yes I do believe it. Emily, in my opinion, would be the type to do that sort of thing. Now if it were Jayden, I wouldn't believe a second of it."

Antonio banged his hand on the top of the chair. "I don't believe her story. I know that she's hiding something, but to scare to tell us. I wouldn't know why though since we're some of her closest friends."

"I wouldn't know either." Mentor said, scratching his head. "Now that you mention it, Mia told me that Emily was yelling at herself for no apparent reason. Mike also came and told me that her head began hurting all of a sudden then suddenly stopped. I need to observe this more... Antonio, the next time you see her do something strange, quickly come and get me."

Antonio agreed, "Yes, sir. We need to figure out what's going on before we may lose our one and only Emily."

* * *

><p>"NOOO!" Emily suddenly yelled, sitting straight up in her bed. Emily realized she was just dreaming and her dream wasn't real. Emily touched her forehead and noticed she was sweating. She was having a bad dream about the ghostly girl coming after her and all of her friends' heads were chopped off.<p>

_"I would never do that. I would kill them instantly."_ Emily jumped when she heard that voice. She didn't know why the voice said those things when she didn't say them out loud. _"I read minds sweetie...remember, I'm also in your head."_

Suddenly, the ghostly girl appeared right in front of her. Emily was about to scream when the ghostly girl reached over and covered her mouth. The ghostly girl brought her finger to her lips to signal a quiet sound_. "Shhh, no one must know."_

When the ghostly girl removed her hand, Emily asked, "Who are you?" Emily felt her voice shaking as she spoke these few words.

_"I'm Susan. I'm a ghost if you haven't already realized that." _Susan snickered_. _

Emily felt herself shivered because even though Susan was right in front of her, her voice sounded the same as in her head. "Why are you here? I don't want to die!"

_"I'm not here to kill you. I just want to...observe you."_

"That's called stalking, Sus." Emily stated.

_"No, stalking more like someone watching someone when they don't know it. You and I both know I'm here." _As Susan was saying these words, she came closer and closer to Emily. _"I will not tell you the whole reason why I'm here, but I will let you on a little secret... I can move things." _ Susan looked at Emily's alarm clock and suddenly it started floating in mid-air. Susan began to set it back down._ "I just wanted to tell you that I am here and I do not want you to do ignoring me when I call for you. Because you know what I can do." _

That's when Susan vanished, but Emily quickly asked, "Wait! Why did you bang my head against the mirror?"

Coming into Emily's head, Susan said, _"What do you think?"_

**AN: aww, ending time. :( Imma try to update sooner on my stories and if possible I'll try tomorrow or the next day. So please please PLEASE reviewed because you guys are awesome! :D**

**Peaceness! ^_^**


	5. Odd Request

**AN: yayy, thanks so much for the awesome reviews you guys! sorry for the wait, so here it is! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5: Odd request

Emily's fingers tapped constantly on the kitchen counter, her mind racing through a million different things. She couldn't stop thinking about her meeting with Susan yestraday; like how creepy it was to meet her in person, to see her face, and everything else about her.

It was 8 PM on a Friday, everyone was watching a movie together; even Jayden and Mentor were there too. Emily was getting the second bucket of popcorn, watching the bag popped in the microwave. She could feel the warmth of the microwave on her face, but soon it was gone and being replaced by cold air. Emily now knew that Susan was here, somewhere.

Emily looked around the kitchen but didn't see a sign of her. When she stood up and turned around, she was surprised by the face of Susan inches away from her own face.

_"Hello Emily. I am here." _ Susan smiled, her eyes gleaming their greenish color.

Emily was taken by surprise and accidentally hit her back into the counter top's corner. Emily pushed on her back, hoping to push away some of the pain swirling back in her back and back up. "You scared me."

_"Oops; I do that sometimes."_ Susan chuckled. Susan floated over to the side of Emily and leaded against the kitchen counter as if she was a human._ "Oh how I miss the smell of popcorn, but I will soon smell it again."_

"What?" Emily asked, still in alittle pain in her back. "You can't smell?"

"_No; when you're a ghost, you lose so many things. In my case, I can't smell the senses around me and I can't feel emotions. I know they're there but they just don't affect me." _

Emily didn't say anything else, since she wasn't sure what to say. It's not like she was a ghost so she could compare her expericences with her.

The sound of a bing interrupeted Emily's thoughts and signaled that the popcorn was done. Emily opened up the microwave, took out a new bowl, and started pouring the popcorn into the bowl. Emily's hand shifted alittle when she could feel Susan hovering over her shoulder. "Susan, can you please not do that? It makes me nervous when I don't realize you're here."

_"Oh, so I make you nervous?"_ Susan said, her faint eyebrow rising_. "Interesting..."_

Emily grabbed the bowl of popcorn and walked right through Susan. Emily could feel the sharp cold air in Susan as she passed through her and the hairs on her arms rose up once more. Emily was just about to enter the living room until Susan stopped her. "_Emily, wait._ _Do not enter yet." _

"And why not?" Emily asked, a hint of aggravation in between her words. Personally, Emily was getting sick and tired of Susan bothering her and she wanted her out and gone.

_"I need to ask you a favor." _Susan said, now facing Emily. _"You see that guy wearing the red shirt over there?"_

Emily looked over to see what Susan was referring too. "You mean Jayden?"

_"Yess."_ Susan purred. When she purred, it wasn't a smooth purr. It was rough and it would make your ears feel like they had rocks being poured into them_. "Go sit next to him."_

"Why?" Emily asked, feeling curious and concerned on what Susan was wanting her to do.

_"Just do it."_ Susan hissed, her eyes turned a light red.

Without hesitiation, Emily made her way over to the couch and sat next on Jayden's right; who was in the middle of the couch. She could feel Jayden slide over alittle more to gave Emily more moving room. Emily handed down the bowl of popcorn to Kevin, who was sitting on the floor with Mia and Mike. "Here, I got the popcorn like you asked."

"Thanks, Em." Kevin smiled, taking the popcorn. When seeing Kevin smile, it warmed Emily's pure-little heart; since it was a relief after hearing Susan's snapping voice.

_"Here's what I want you to do next." _Susan's voice ordered, popping into Emily's head. _"You see Jayden on your left?"_

Emily looked over to Jayden to see him looking kind of bored from watching the movie. His hands were in his lap and his eyes looked like they were about to fell into sleep mode. Jayden really didn't want to watch this movie but Mentor wanted everyone to have a bonding time together, so Jayden had to sat through the movie whether he liked it or not.

_"Slowly move your hand along his thigh until you reach where his hand is. Just touch his hand, don't hold it. And don't ask me why, just DO IT..." _Susan ordered, her voice slowly fading away.

Even though Emily hated obeying Susan, she did it anyway. As ordered, Emily put her hand on Jayden's thigh and slowly moved along it until she reached where his hand was. She didn't grab his hand but left her pinky finger on top of his pinky, just resting there. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jayden's face facing her. She was afarid to see his facial expression, so she had her head remaining facing the TV. But even though she didn't see his expression, she could've probably guessed what it was; since she could feel his pinky now hooking with hers.

Suddenly, Susan whispered, _"Perfect..."_

**AN: Ooooh! I wonder what Susan is up too... oh wait, of course I know; I'm the author! But the question is, do you guys wanna know what's Susan's doing? Well, here's what it takes:**

**1. Review, Review, REVIEW! :DDD**

**2. Keep on reading! Its gets more interesting... ;)**

**3. Idk, just do steps 1&2. :3**

**Alrightly, well until next time; Peaceeee :D**


	6. Beneath the Waters

AN: :DDD Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! Now, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! \

Chapter 6: Beneath the Waters

Emily suddenly woke up when she felt someone shaking her. Emily rubbed her eyes to clearly see who this person was; it was Mia. Mia let go of Emily and put her hands on her hip. "Em, its 10:00 in the morning! You were suppose to be up by 7:00!"

Emily groaned, "Sorry, geez. I overslept, no big deal. Just get off my back, would ya!"

Mia felt taken back by Emily's comment. "Hey, don't get mad."

"Sorry Mia, I didn't mean to say that." Emily shook her head, placing her hand against the side. "Its just that I haven't really been myself lately."

"You can say that again." Mia stated, crossing her arms. "What's with you, Em? This is one of the rare times you ever sleep late. Just a few days ago, you were in there waking ME up. Seriously, what's going on with you?"

Emily started getting up from her bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Nothing! I've been tired and need more sleep."

Mia began following Emily. "No, don't give me that excuse. That's what you've been saying and I'm not gonna take it. I've been trying and trying to be nice about asking you but you have pushed it to the limit. Tell me what's wrong!" Mia demanded.

Emily was a foot into the bathroom but stopped dead in her tracks. She turned her heal around and faced Mia. "Maybe if you wouldn't be so bossy, people would actually talk to you." At that, Emily slammed the bathroom door right in Mia's face.

Mia stomped her foot, huffed, then walked away. Mia walked all the way to Mentor's room, hoping he would be inside. She knocked fiercely on the door, then waited for a response. When she heard him call, she walked in his room and slammed the door closed behind her.

Mentor, who was sitting at his desk reading, jerked a little when Mia slammed his door. "Wow Mia, what's with all the anger?"

"Its Emily! She's really starting to become annoying lately and I don't know why! Ever since a few days ago, she's been acting strange. I've nicely tried as hard as I could for her to talk to me about it but she wouldn't tell me! It was the same excuse over and over again to where I couldn't take it anymore. This morning I woke her up and she all of a sudden jumped on me for it. What is going on?" Mia yelled, breathing heavily from her long explanation.

"Calm down Mia. Take a deep breath in, then out." Mentor said, reacting the deep breathing procedure as Mia followed along. As soon as Mentor thought Mia was calm enough, he explained, "Its ok, Mia. You're not the first one who's been trying to talk to Emily and haven't accomplished it."

"But what do I do, Ji? Ever though she's really pissing me off, I'm still worried about her. She's one of my bestest friends; I don't wanna see something bad happen to her." Mia said, her voice soft.

"Just watch Emily, make sure she doesn't do anything that would harm her. If you see anymore unsual things with her, come tell me about them." Mentor ordered.

Mia nodded, hoping that she could trust Mentor on what he was doing.

* * *

><p>Emily was soaking her the tub, feeling so exhausted. All day, she felt like Mia was acting weird around her. Even since their fight this morning, she felt like Mia was like... stalking her. Like when she was eating her lunch; Emily saw a glimpse of Mia hiding behind a corner. When she turned to look over at her, she saw Mia's hair whip away, like she suddenly ran away.<p>

Emily decided to not think about it because right now was her ME time, soaking in a nice, warm bath. Or at least that's what she thought because out of no where, Susan's voice popped into her head.

_"Feel good?"_ Susan said, surprising Emily from her relaxation time.

"Gosh, Su! Why are you always popping up when I'm just about to become sane again?" Emily hissed, trying to go back to relaxing in the tub.

_"I want something..."_

Emily rolled her eyes, "Of course. It's not like to come to see me just to talk friendly gossip."

_"I heard that."_ Susan hissed, causing Emily's head to ache. _"Remember, I can read and hear everything you say."_

"I know; its like you're my evil conscious."

_"Now, here's what I want you to do next. I want you to get close to Jayden..." _

Emily's eyebrow crossed, "What? Why do you want with Jayden?"

_"Just get close to him. I need to know some stuff that he knows. What I want you to do is..."_

"NO!" Emily shouted, interrupted. "I'm not gonna listen to you. I'm tired of you ordering me around!"

_"Oh, really? Well, I just show you an example of what I do to those who don't obey me!"_ All of a sudden, Emily's head was pushed beneath the water. Emily screamed and wiggled around, trying to find a way to pull herself up. Emily's hands felt around the tub until she felt the sides of the tub. She tried pulling herself up using the sides but Susan only pulled down harder. Just as Emily's lungs felt like they were about to bust, Susan let go. As soon as Emily felt that pushing force gone, she immedicatelly sprang to the top of the water. Emily gasped deep breaths of air, clamping her hand over her chest and the other grasping the side of the tub. _"Now will you listen?"_

Even though Emily didn't have the energy to nod, Susan knew she would. _"Ok, here is what I want you to do. Tomorrow night, go into Jayden's room. You will look around for a few things that I will tell you what to get when you get in there. If you do not do this, you know what I can do..."_

**AN: i know, small chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter longer so please please PLEASE review since you guys are awesome! :D**

**Peace :3**


	7. Awkward Night

**AN: thanks for waiting everyone! Sorry for the wait btw :( anywho, found time to write another chapter today so here it is! :D Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: Awkward Night

Late at night, Emily silently tip-toed to Jayden's room. Even though Jayden was in the dojo training, she wanted to make sure no one heard her going into his room. Especially Antonio, since his room was next to Jayden's. She didn't worried about anyone else since they were asleep. She never got why Jayden always liked training late at night though.

Slowly opening his door, Emily slipped threw and gently closed it without a squeak. Emily looked around, surprised on how clean his room was. She would've thought that his room would be a pig's pen; like Mike's for example.

Emily suddenly realized that she didn't know what she was suppose to be looking for. Susan just told her to come into his room to look for something, but what?

"You can come anything soon, Su." Emily whispered, hoping that Susan would hear her. Emily nervously looked around until her eyes landed on some photos on top of his dresser. As Emily stepped closer up, she recognized some of them were of the team and some personal pictures. But one particular picture caught her eye. It was of Jayden and his father, standing together and looking...well, official. Neither of them were smiling and looked stiff. In Jayden's hand, he had a sword that looked beaten up. In his father's hand was a box that had the Samurai symbol on it, but only the symbol had a X crossing it out. Emily found that alittle odd to have, especially when you're posing for a picture.

All of a sudden, she heard the door start to open. Quickly, she ducked from cover and crawled beneath the bed. Emily could see Jayden's feet moving into the room, door closing behind. Emily's felt her heart beat harder and faster each time Jayden came closer and closer near the bed. Emily covered her mouth in hopes it would make it more difficult to hear her breathing.

She watched as he walked towards his dresser. As she watched Jayden standing there, a towel suddenly dropped to the ground. Emily's eyes narrowed away quickly, now knowing where he was when she was snooping around in here. Even though she could only see Jayden's feet and ankles, she still felt embarrassed for almost seeing something she didn't want to see.

When she noticed pants covering his ankles, she thought it was now safe to look again. Jayden moved around the room, as if looking for something. Emily watched as Jayden opened the door and started walking out. She found this the best time to get out before she was caught. Crawling from out under the bed, she ran to the door. Just as she was almost out the door, Jayden walked right into her. Emily fell the floor, looking up at Jayden like the world now came to a end.

"Emily, are you alright?" Jayden asked, helping Emily back up.

Emily nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, I'm great but I gonna go now." Emily tried making her way out the door but Jayden blocked her.

"Wait, what are you doing in my room?" Jayden said. Blushing, Jayden added "You haven't been in there long, have you?"

"No, no! I haven't." Emily lied, seeing the reddness leave his face.

"Well, what are you doing here?"

Emily tried to think of something clever to say. "I wanted to ask you something but you weren't here."

Jayden crossed his arms while leaning across the door frame. "I'm here now, ask away."

Emily's mind raced through the possible of answers she could use for questions. "Uh, well I came to ask you about..."

_"Ask him about the picture."_ Susan said, coming into Emily's head.

"The picture!" Emily blurted out. She didn't realized she said that until she heard the whole thing.

"What picture?" Jayden asked.

_"The picture on your dresser."_

"The picture on your dresser!" Emily repeated. Her and Jayden walked to the dresser while Emily was begging Susan, in her mind, to hurry up and say something else.

_"Ask him what is going on in the picture of him and his father." _

"Here's the picture." Emily pointed to the picture she was looking at earlier. "I came in here and saw this. What exactly is going on here?"

Jayden began to scratch the back of his head, as if he was nervous to explain. "Well, that's me and my father."

"That's what I obviously guessed." Emily smirked. Jayden rised his eyebrow in a "excuse me" manner. Emily bend in her head alittle. "Sorry, continue."

"Anyway, umm... let me think of how to explain this."

"I'm good with any explaination." Emily pointed out. What Emily really wanted to do was to get the heck out of here because she was buring up like crazy from all this pressure.

"Umm, what I'm doing here is holding my favorite sword, which my dad gave me. And my dad is holding... a box of his."

"What's the box for?" asked Emily. She started to became interested at what was happening in this picture. Mostly of the fact that Jayden seemed to have been keeping it secret.

Jayden fell silent for a couple of seconds before asking, "Promise me you wouldn't tell anyone I told you this?"

"I promise." Emily stated. Even though she promised she wouldn't tell anyone, she didn't promise if someone will _hear_ it.

"Ok, what's really going on in the photo is from the day this house was attacked...by a nighlok." Jayden paused to give it a dramatic affect. "My dad, me and Mentor had to fight off the nighlok all by ourselves. It was really tough but we defected them." Jayden looked back at the picture with the pride that was built into him.

"Wow, that's impressive. I can't believe Mentor could fight! But where is he in the picture?"

"He was the one taking the photo." Jayden explained.

"You still haven't answer my question about the box."

"Oh right, that box was where we keep the nighlok. At first it was just a ordinary box that we would keep samurai trinkets in. But when the nighlok came, we need to put away its energy somewhere safe. This nighlok was no ordinary one; it was powered by a stone that gave it its energy to live off of. Once we destroyed the nighlok, all that was left of it was the stone."

Emily was so dazed by the events of this story that she jumped when Susan came back into her head. _"Ask him where the box is."_

Emily argued in her head, "No, he already told me more than he wanted. He trusts in me too much..."

_"I don't care! Ask him!"_ Susan hissed.

Even though Emily's head began to ache, she tried as much to ignore the pain and get herself out of Jayden's room.

"Jayden, thanks for telling me the story but I've gotta go." Emily took off ranning towards her room before she heard whatever Jayden was telling her.

Once she got into her room, she closed the door shut and locked it for no one to come in. Emily fell to the floor as she wrapped herself into a ball and held her head tight in pain.

_"You brat, you didn't finish through what I ordered to you do!"_ Susan said, practicely yelling in Emily's head.

Emily whined, "I couldn't do it, I just couldn't. I felt bad for even asking him in the first place; he seemed like he didn't really want to talk about it. He trusted in me too much when I kenw he couldn't trust in me." Emily saw the tears from her eyes begin to fall on the floor as she wept.

_"You little mouse, I don't care on what you thought. I wanted my info but I never got it!"_ All of a sudden, Emily's wrist was tugged from her and Emily found herself being lifted from the ground_. "This is to show you that you are WEAK stupid twig!"_ Emily suddenly cried in pain as Susan began carving the word WEAK into Emily's wrist. Emily shrieked in pain as she grabbed her arm while her feet kicked harahly from her dangling in mid-air.

Emily dropped to the floor, holding on tight to her wrist. She saw the blood dripping slowing through the cuts as she read each letter to herself.

_"That's what you happens when you don't follow the rules, little one."_ Susan smirked, leaving Emily to cried and whined in pain in the dark corner of her room.

**AN: Please tell me you liked this chapter? :D If you did, please please PLEASE review! Also, I told you that I would make the next chapter longer ;)**

**Peace out :3**


	8. Secrets and Rumors

**AN: thanks for the reviews guys! It really makes me happy to know that you read my stories and liked them so much ^_^ it really makes my day :3 so here's a new chapter! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 8: Secrets and Rumors

Everyone was outside training, everyone except Emily. While Mia was sparring with Jayden, she constantly looked at the door to see if Emily was coming. She was really worried because Emily was usually the first ones up and ready. She remembered that Mentor said she had been acting strange and that Mia should report anything weird about Emily to him. Even though this sounded easy, it was difficult for Mia. Mostly because everything that Emily did now was strange and Mia couldn't remember it all. She barely remembered what she had for breakfast this morning.

All of a sudden, Mia felt a sharp pain her back as she dropped her spear and body to the ground. "Gosh, Jayden! Why must you hit so hard?" Mia yelled, rubbing her back.

"Sorry, I'm just not use to practicing with you." Jayden offered his hand out but Mia didn't accept his hand. Instead, she got up herself.

Jayden leaded on his spear as he asked, "Are you ok, Mia? You seem grumpy today."

"Well yeah! Emily is acting super weird and I'm scared for her."

Jayden looked down as if he thinking of something to say. Mia put her hands on her hips, asking, "What about you? This morning you got up later than the rest of us. You're one of the early riser."

"So what? I got up later than usual, big deal."

"Why?" Mia eyed Jayden.

"I trained late. You know I always train late at night. Why are you getting up suspious?" Jayden asked.

"No reason, I was just wondering." Mia said, sticking her tongue out. Suddenly, Mentor came outside. "Jayden, can you please come to my office?"

Jayden nodded as he followed him to his office. Mia stared down at him until he was out of sight. Antonio snuck behind Mia and said, "You like Jayden?"

Mia jumped, "Gosh Antonio. No, I don't. I'm dating Kevin for crying out loud!"

"Just asking." Antonio said, looking at her with sad puppy eyes. "So what were you two talking about?"

"I kind of had an idea about why Jayden and Emily were late getting up with they are early risers." Mia concluded.

"What's that?"

Mia looked around to make sure the others were inside and not outside. "Ok, last night I went to the kitchen to eat a late night snack. On my way there, I saw Emily sneak into Jayden's room. She was looking around like she didn't want anyone to see her. I found it kind of suspious, but didn't think about to hard. I decided to hide behind the hall counter to see if she would come out. Suddenly, I saw Jayden go into his room... with only a towel on."

Antonio's eyes were as wide as the moon, his mouth hanging open. Mia had to close it shut. "Mia, you're not saying them two..." Antonio's eyes got even wider.

"Oh, that's exactly what I'm saying." Mia got closer up to Antonio's ear and whispered, "They did the dirty deed."

Antonio gasped, "What? I can't believe it! I can't believe it at not."

"I know right, I never thought Emily would get laid... with Jayden! I was for sure it would've been with Mike."

"No, that's not why. I just can't believe he didn't let me in on it. Now with me there, there would've been some serious..."

Mia stopped him, "Antonio, I really don't want to know that!"

* * *

><p>In Mentor office, Mentor walked behind his desk and told Jayden to take a seat. Once he was sitting down, Jayden asked, "So what did you wanna see me for sir?"<p>

"It's about Emily. She has been acting strange lately. So I was wondering if you knew anything about that." Mentor explained.

"Yeah, you're telling me." Jayden said, remembering about what happened last night.

"Why is she acting weird?" Mentor asked.

"I don't know. Why would you think I know?" Jayden felt confused on why everyone was drilling down on him with these kind of questions.

Mentor looked Jayden straight in the eye and asked, "What have you done with her?"

"What, nothing! She's in her room, I promise! I didn't take her anywhere." Jayden exclaimed.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant as in... you know..."

Jayden realized where Mentor was going with this. "Ji, no! No, no, no! Why would you think that?"

"Last night, an anonymous source came to me and told me about something it thought was suspious. It saw Emily go into your room, looking like she didn't want anyone to see her. Awhile later, you came in there; with only a towel on." Mentor rose an eyebrow towards Jayden. "Now, I feel like this is alittle to late to be having this talk but..."

"Ji, me and Emily didn't have sex! I promise you!" Jayden said, feeling really embarrassed to be having this conversation with Mentor.

"Oh. Well, I trust you that you are telling me the facts. But why was Emily in your room?"  
>Jayden moved his elbow to the arm of his chair as he placed his forehead into his palm. "She was wanting to know about this picture, I don't know."<p>

"What picture?"

"The picture of me and my father of that day the nighloks attacked the house. I don't know why but Emily was so interested in knowing about the photo. Espesically of the box in my father's hand."

Mentor got up from his desk as he walked over to a portrait of the original red ranger himself. Mentor lifted the portrait off the wall and set it beside him, revealing a safe inside the wall. Turning the combination carefully, he opened the safe and pulled out the box. "Was she talking about this box?"

"Yes, that very one. Is that where you keep it?"

"Of course, I can't let anyone touch or see it. That's why I must keep it in a safe place." Mentor said, carefully placing the box back into the safe and closing it shut.

What Mentor didn't know was that watching in the air, was Susan. Even though no one could see her, she was smiling like crazy.

* * *

><p><em>"Emily, wake up."<em> Emily shot up from her bed, looking around the room. _"Emily, come with me..." _

"Susan, why now? I'm really tired and want some sleep. Would you please..."

_"Get up now!"_ Susan hissed. Suddenly, Emily got up and didn't realize it. Suddenly, she found herself walking to Mentor's office. _"Go take down that portrait and I'll tell you the combo."_ Emily did as she was told; before she knew it, she was holding the box right in her hands.

_"Bring it to your room..."_ As told, Emily quietly brought the box into her room. _"Open the box..."_

"But I don't think this is a good..."

_"Do it now!"_ Susan hissed. Even though Emily tried hard not to open it, Susan somehow was controlling her hands and make the box unlatched. All of a sudden, wind and light started spilling out of the box, with Susan saying _"Yes, yes YES! Finally, of all the years I waited! I now have another chance to live!"_

"What?" Before Emily could say anything else, she felt all that energy rushing into her body. It wasn't painful, but Emily could feel her ownself feeling something she never felt before. Emily looked up to see Susan in her ghostly figure, smiling evilly at her. _"Thanks for everything Emy." _At that, Susan rushed into Emily's body, soon becoming Emily.

Susan looked at her new self, very pleased. _"It's good to be back."_

**AN: What? Susan's now in Emily's body? When did that happen? :O oh wait, it just did! Hehe, interested at what will happen next, huh? Well if you wanted to know what happens next, please please PLEASE review if you want to see the next chapter :) **

**Peace out :3**


	9. Getting the Enemy

AN: hello people of the internet :) sorry again for the wait . but i finally got up a new chapter!

**Oh, and since WE all now that susan is in emily's body, when "emily" says something or talking about her, it will be like this- _Emily._ So it will be in italics to show that it is susan talking but in emily's body.

So, Enjoy :)

Chapter 9: Getting the Enemy

_Emily_ woke up to see the sun shining brightly through the bedroom window. She threw the sheets off her and pulled the curtains shut. Smiling evilly, she began walking to the kitchen. She found Kevin, Mia, and Jayden in the kitchen. Kevin was pouring milk into his grain ceral and looked up when he heard _Emily _coming into the kitchen. "Good Morning Emily. How did you sleep?"  
><em>Emily<em> strolled over to him and knocked up the bottom of the milk cartoon, spilling milk all over Kevin. "I slept like a baby."

"WHAT THE F...freak! Why the heck did you do that?" Kevin yelled. Jayden and Mia looked over to them, wondering what was going on.

"Chill Kev. I was just playin around. Don't so worked up." _Emily_ said nonchalantly.

"You knocked milk all over me!" Kevin's face had turned as red as a beet.

Mia get up from her chair and walked to Kevin. "Emily! You know that wasn't a funny joke to play on Kevin. How could you?"

_Emily_ slammed her plate against the counter, surprising everyone. "Gosh, would you shut up and realize I was playing around. You people are such children."

Jayden stood up and walked over to _Emily_. He firmly grabbed her arm, identifying his anger. "Emily, don't talk that way towards your friends. What's going on with you?"

_Emily_ forcefully pulled her arm away from him. She slowly started leading towards him, her face in front of his. "Don't you DARE touch me. If you ever do that again, I'll make sure that you'll never wish you lived here." At that, she walked off.

"It's gotten worse." Mia whispered.

"What's gonna worse?" Jayden asked.

"Her acting weird. First she acted like she always hurting. Like someone was talking to her in her head. I found it weird and started worrying about her, but Ji told me not to take it to personal and just watch her from a far."

"Really? I did notice it to but I thought you was having a off day, you kno?" Kevin stated, wiping off as much milk as he could from his shirt. Even though he didn't show it, he was secretly angry with _Emily_. Mostly because his training shirt was the worst at getting out food/drink stains.

Jayden softly pushed a bowl across as in thought. "I'm gonna go talk to her and see if we can straighten out this situation we have here."

* * *

><p>Right after <em>Emily<em> yelled at Jayden, she had stormed out of the kitchen and headed straight to her room. On her way there, she had pasted by Mike. Mike accientally bumped into her, so he stopped and said, "Oh, sorry about Em."  
><em>Emily<em> stopped right in her tracks. Slowly, she turned her heel and stomped over to Mike. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground. Mike looked at her with terrified eyes; mostly for the fact he didn't realized she had that much strength in her.

"Mike, I'm letting you off with a warning. Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean you can stomped all over me. You got that!"

"Yes, Emily. I got it!" Mike begged, flopping onto the floor as _Emily_ let him go. At that, _Emily_ went to her room and slammed the door; locked.

"Who do these damn kids think they are?" _Emily_ cursed under her breath. "I'll show them who's boss. Then they'll pay."

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. "Emily, can I talk to you?" It was Jayden voice _Emily_ recognized.

"NO, now go away!" _Emily_ hissed, throwing a lamp at the door. It was strange, cause hearing the sound of the crashing glass brought up a thought for _Emily_. Quickly, she ran to the door and tugged Jayden inside.

"What the? I just thought you said you wanted me to go away." Jayden questioned.

Slowly, _Emily _began walking towards Jayden, as he found himself moving away. "Oh, that? I changed my mind. Once I realized that it was you at the door, I regretted yelling at you. So now, I wanna make it up." Jayden didn't realized it but he had backed up all the way to the door. _Emily _smiled as she knew she got him pinned up. _Emily _walked her fingers up his chest, to around his neck. She rubbed it, smiling with a clue of seduction in her eyes. "Baby Jay, did you know that you have always been my favorite ranger? I mean, why wouldn't you be? You're the leader, hot; plus I find it sexy when you raise your voice. The sense of leader ships gets to me."

Jayden touched his forehead and noticing he was getting sweaty. He found a way to slip by _Emily _and was now behind her. _Emily _turned around, pointing her finger at Jayden in a come her motion. When Jayden felt he had bumped into something, he looked down to see her bed. The next thing he saw when he looked back up was _Emily _jumping on top of him. She began to ran her hands down his shirt, getting alitte rough.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Jayden shreicked. He had grabbed her hands before they got a choice to go under his shirt.

"Oh come on Baby Jay. I know you want to." _Emily _grinned.

Just as Jayden was about to argue against it, _Emily _planted one heavy kiss right on Jayden lips. The kiss made Jayden feel paralyzed, he couldn't move, he couldn't think, but he felt something odd. Something that didn't feel right. When _Emily _unhooked her lips from his, Jayden opened his eyes. Suddenly, he saw a glowing dark reddness deep into her eyes. He pushed her off him and ran to the door.

"Baby Jay, where you going?" _Emily _called.

Just as Jayden swung the door open, Antonio fell into the room. A guilty look appeared on his face, so Jayden knew exactly what he was doing.

Antonio raised his hands up as if he was innocent. "I didn't hear anything, I promised."

"Oh please." Jayden rolled his eyes.

**AN: So... how did you like it? I hope you liked it good ^-^ Hmm, Emily/Susan seems to have some thoughts in mind. Wonder what they are? Well, continue to read on the next chapter, coming (hopefully) soon! :3**

**Peace everyone! :3**


	10. All these Plans

**AN: ... heyyy guys :) Soooooo, I'm sorry its been sooo long since I've updated, but at least I'm updating now :) So, here's the new chapter :)**

Chapter 10: All these Plans

Jayden ran quickly into Ji's room. He twisted the door knob so fast that it literally came off. Ji looked up from his studies and eyed Jayden. "You better be fixing that soon."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Ji, something is totally up with Emily. I don't even think its her inside herself." Jayden's voice was rumbling fast, but Ji understood what he was trying to say.

"Jayden, first of all, please calm down for a minute. Secondly, take a seat and tell me everything that has happened."

Legs still feeling like shaken up, Jayden forced himself down into the seat. He let out a deep breath, and said it. "This morning, Emily was acting weird. She got mad at everyone and threaten me, ME! When I went to talk to her about it, she first got mad but then suddenly became... seductive. I've never seen Emily act like that to me before... to anyone actually! Suddenly, she kissed me and when she pulled away, her eyes were glowing red. Thats when I got out of there." The whole time Jayden was telling this story, he was fiddling and looking at his hands. He looked up at Ji, seeing a horrificed look on his face.

"What's wrong Ji?" Jayden asked.

Ji slowly got up from his seat as he walked out to his safe. Once he opened it, he turned firmly to Jayden. "The box is gone."

"What!" Jayden shot up out of his chair. Just as Ji said, the box was no where in the safe. "What does this mean?"

Ji placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder and started pushing him to the chair again. "I advise you to seat down again, cause you might need to again."

Doing as Ji asked, Jayden sat back down and carefully listened.  
>"In that box was a nighlok, the spirit of the nighlok. The nighlok calls itself <em>Suo <em>or in the human form, Susan. Once her spirit is inside someone's body, she can control that body and add on her supernatural powers to make it immortal. I'm afarid that Susan is in Emily's body..."

Jayden jumped up from his chair. "So how do we get her out of Emily's body?"

Mentor thought for a moment, then remembered. "It's going to need the whole team, a opened place, and a teddy bear."

Jayden questionly looked at Ji. "Teddy bear?"

"You'll see."

* * *

><p><em>Emily<em> walked back and forth in the real Emily's room. She didn't know how the red ranger hadn't of fallen for her plan. Susan thought that Emily was a pretty cute girl, so who wouldn't fall for an innocent girl playing seductive. _Emily's_ face crumpled up with angry, as she lifted Emily's body off the ground and fell her to the floor.

Susan was trying to punish Emily's body for not being sexy enough. Suddenly, the door opened to Jayden ranning over to _Emily_.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jayden put a hand over her shoulders and helped her back up.

_Emily_ gave him a questionable look, pushing him away from her. "Umm, I thought you didn't want anything more to do with me. Why are you here?"

Jayden ran a hand through his hair, shyly looking down. "Well, at first I freaked out when you were being all like sexy with me. Mostly cause I'm not use to Emily being her sexy, interself she is." Jayden looked up, the hint of an animal raggering in his eyes. "I thought over it and..."

Jayden slowly took his hand from his hair and placed it on _Emily's_ cheek. "I like this sexy side of you."

_Emily_ arched her eyebrow up, a sly smile spreading across her face. "Oh really?" _Yes, my plan is working. _"Well, how about..."  
>"No." Jayden interpeted, "How about we go on a date tomorrow. You, me, six o'clock." That was all he said as he gave a little wink and headed out of her room. <em>Emily<em> turned around, smiling to herself.

_He's falling right into my plan..._

**AN: end of this chapter! Sorry it was kinda short but I had to force myself to write this . well, I'm try to the next chapter sooner than I did the last time :P **

**Dont forget to review and favorite if you haven't already! :)**

**Peace :3**


	11. Strength

**AN: hello, so happy everyone liked my last update I did :) Anyway, so I got over 100 reviews on this story and what I like to do when tht happens is give everyone who reviewed my story a shoutout! :) These people are:**

_**selena, Ghostwriter, Jeremy Shane, Shievi, AquaSweetie1994, GoseiGokaiYellow, Dgirl13, Libba The Amazing, Innocent Primrose Everdeen, Rebeccak6504, Pealvoice, StarWriter0303, GleekLittleDirectioner, d6410, enwrshan590, leaveless, Calygirl205, The Other Side of Sanity, bookangel1624, GinnyBloomPotter, , dani-rey97, Emily, DeviousRobynno, Sibunalove4ever, powerrangersfangirl22, Pixistxs, Psycho Tangerine, and all of my Guests tht reviewed too.**_

**Thanks you guys! :) You're the best! :D**

Chapter 11: Strength

_Emily_ sat down on Emily's bed, thinking of her plans for tonight. Jayden had invited _Emily_ to go on a date, so Susan knew he was falling right into her plan.

I need to get close to him. He knows what I need to know in order to be unstoppable; so I need to get real close with him. _Obviously he likes Emily, so I must do everything I can to get him to break and spill. Ugh, how am I going to do this in this immature body I'm in._

_Emily_ stood up from Emily's bed, walking over to the full-size mirror that was hanging on Emily's wall. Susan examined Emily's body, moving her arms and legs in different ways. She found that with the right makeup, clothes, and hairstyle, this Emily chick could look hot. _Emily_ moved over to Emily's clothes, going through what clothes she could put together.

Once she got her clothes picked out, _Emily_ muttered, "Perfect, just perfect."

* * *

><p>Before <em>Emily<em>/Susan was going on her date with Jayden, she wanted to refreshen up abit by taking a nice, warm shower. Getting out of the shower, _Emily_ took a towel and wrapped it around her body. She walked over to the mirror, examining the cracks in the mirror. Someone had glued together back the pieces from the last time Susan made Emily bang her head against the mirror. _Emily_ smiled to herself at that memory.

_Emily_ was just about to grab Emily's brush that was on the counter, when suddenly her hand twitched at it. _Emily _frowned, confused on what just happened. As she tried going for it again, her hand twitched again. Her hand was slowing twitching away from the brush, her fingers still but the hand itself moving. Susan realized that this wasn't her that was doing this to Emily's body; but she knew who it was.

"Emily..." Susan growled from Emily's body.

"Susan..." Emily's voice rung all through _Emily's _head. "Susan, you won't go through with your plan. My team is smarter than you think, so they will know what to do. They'll come and save me, I just..."

"Shut up, your twit." Susan hissed, "Your team am be smart, but they're not gonna be as smart as me. I will go through with my plan and there's nothing that you're team can do about it. And since when did you start talking in my mind?"

"I found strength to do it."

"You should've stayed quiet." Susan hissed. Looking over at the tub, Susan noticed Emily's shaving razor sitting at the end. _Emily _walked over to the tub, grabbing the razor with her right hand. "I hate when people don't do what I want them too."

_Emily _lifted up her left hand, the razor moving in the direction of her wrist. The razor was about an inch away until the real Emily realized what Susan was going to do to her body. Emily tried finding strength to fight against Susan for it, but Susan was too strong for her. The razor slashed along her wrist in a fast, smooth movement. Blood started leaking out of the cut, burning the broken skin.

Emily, the real Emily, couldn't feel the pain in her spirtual-self, but she knew her body was acking though. _Emily _grabbed her wrist, forcing herself to absorb the pain. "See Em, this is what happens what sweet, little girls like you don't do as they're expected too."

* * *

><p>Jayden paced back and forth at the doorway, Ji just continuely staring at his every movement. Jayden was nervous about how the date would turn out, listing all the pros and cons. "But Ji, what if it doesn't work. What will happen?"<br>"I can tell you that since I don't know what the future holds." Ji replied, "Just do as we agreed on. The rest of team know what they have to do, so when the time comes, just leave the rest to them and focus on what you need to do."

"Right." Jayden nervously nodded his head. "Yeah... of course."

A couple of minutes went by until _Emily _popped her head out from the hallway's corner. "Heyy Jayden, you ready?"

"Um, yeahh. Just waiting on you!" Jayden called back. When he turned around, he saw _Emily _coming towards him; only she looked totally different. _Emily _wore a bright, neon-yellow, stripless tank top with a black mini skirt. Her hair was wavy, her makeup wasn't light but not heavy at the same time, and her shoes was black heels.

Mike came into the hallway, looking for Ji. "Hey Ji, Kevin says he wants to know..." As Mike was talking, he had glanced at _Emily _and forgot everything he was saying. His mouth fell open subconsciously, then Ji had to go and shut it for him.

"Mike, tell Kevin I'll be with him in a few seconds." Mentor keep constantly pushing Mike away, but Mike kept trying to get more glances at _Emily_.

"Wait Ji, wait. Is that Emily? She looks so different! Can she dress like that more often?" Mike kept chatting away.

"Shut up Mike." Finally, Ji got him locked into his room; Mike pounding away on his door. Ji walked back over to Jayden and _Emily_, giving the motocycle keys to Jayden. "Take special care of my baby. Otherwise... well, you know what happens. As for you Emily..." Mentor examined over _Emily's _entire. "Must you really dress like that?"

"Uh, yeah." _Emily _responded dully.

Mentor just shrugged at it. "Ok, whatever you want. Have fun kids."

Jayden gave Ji a nervous glance as Ji gave him a secret nod back. At that, Jayden and _Emily _headed off for their date...

**AN: End of this chapter! Sorry if this chapter wasn't too interesting but I think its pretty good. Please, please, PLEASE review for more updates! The more reviews I get, the more I want to write a story cause I know people are reading my story :D**

**-Peace :3**


End file.
